This protagonist has no name
by Ahliswashere
Summary: Self Insert. What would you do if you were reincarnated into Monster girl Encyclopedia? this is what i would do, although i would probably be far less successful.
1. Chapter 1

Age 5

Dear diary, i have been reborn.

Reincarnated?

whatever.

It's been 5 years since my rebirth.

Now who i was before i died doesn't really matter, that life holds little value with the exception of the memories and knowledge i gained from it.

Cold i know, but it's like physically i cannot feel sad or anything particular about it, even if i try.

My childhood up until now though?

Well that has been... unique?

Luckily i didn't have to go through the wonders of child birth. It was just me floating in and out of consciousness not being capable of holding a coherent thought for years.

When i did regain my senses though i was 3 years old, i was lost and confused albeit a little excited as well.

I felt so smart, and i felt like i was surrounded by idiots.

When i reached the age of 4 i regained my memories.

That was probably the amount of time it took for my brain to adjust to all the memories and knowledge i had from my previous life, it was no small amount, about 25 years.

My mother died of child birth and i was put into the local orphanage, i learned quickly that i was in the fantasy world and that some had the potential for magic.

It didn't take long for me to figure out where i was reborn.

By listening to the matrons whom were spoon feedings us all this propaganda about heroes of the order, the greatness of the chief god. and dangers of monsters.

I was born in the Religious Kingdom of Lescatie or what some call the Theocracy of Lescatie.

I mean it's a monarchy supported by various noble families and a religious order.

It's a nation-state in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, and the primary location for the stories of Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides.

Great.

I'm reborn in the world of man-raping fem-monsters, let's hope i reach adulthood before i am kidnapped by some shotacon yandere succubus.

Luckily Lescatie is heavily militarized and known to produce many heroes.

It means i can easily apply for early training and become cannon-fodder.

It's not like i have the potential to be a hero. If i had that potential i wouldn't be here in this dump of a orphanage i assure you.

But that doesn't mean i will be happy being average.

I'm already eating with the spoon in my left hand even if i am right handed HA!

I plan on practicing writing with my left hand as well, and i am already fighting with the other kids here by using the tree branches as a sword with my left hand.

I stretch every morning when i wake up and a little more before i go to bed, i do push ups, sit ups, squats and pull ups and run at least 4km everyday.

Although i am young i am already being considered for military service but it comes as no surprise considering i have a big advantage namely.

Knowledge of the future and more information than average on monsters.

A Education they could never get here.

Memories from another life.

Motivation.

And the knowledge that there are some monsters that are beneficial to humans, and i don't simply mean the one's that are perfect waifu material that will provide for one's every need.

There exists elementals and i am getting one.

* * *

Age 7

They have been **cough cough** teaching us how to read and i have been visiting diligently the library ever since, taking notes from books about the local fauna and the few about monsters that exist.

Elementals in particular, not that there exists many books about them.

I also started working to get some of that cash gold, not real gold mind you but a little money for a little work at this blacksmith i like.

The guy that works there, wow.

The dude looks like Curtis from Full Metal Alchemist.

I simply complimented his muscles and told him how i want to grow up big and strong like him one day and bam!

I'm working for a blacksmith.

I have been working there ever since.

* * *

Age 10

Finally started my military service.

Me and 200 other children from ages 10 - 15 have been accepted into the youth elite soldier academy, or simply known as Yes.

There we will receive intense physical and mental training just short of that what heroes would receive.

We will be thought the basics on how to boost our strength, endurance, agility, and stamina using magic. (or divine blessing as they insist we call it.)

We will be thought swordplay and basic hunting methods.

And songs about the chief god, i really don't like that part.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[[[Fair warning i usually don't finish my stories and i usually don't spell check or research to deeply into the stuff i write about]]]

[[[I have already made the basic sketch about how this story is going to go but will accept request's about the story, though it is up to me if i include it or not]]]

[[[I do not write lemons if you want me to include one, write one and send it to me and i might post it, as i am to lazy and have difficult writing even the shortest of stories.]]]

[[[If you want to include send your **ORIGINAL CONTENT** here's what i require.]]]

[[[This is the protagonist]]]

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 10

Gender: Male assistant

Occupation: Little helper (Blacksmith assistant), Yes in training.

History: A reincarnated human from our world whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Strength: 8 (Bro do you lift)

Power: 7 (Magic, instead if perception)

Endurance: 8 (Stamina, how durable you are)

Charisma: 4 (Nothing special.)

Intelligence: 9 (doesn't increase one's control over magic)

Agility: 11 (children tend to be very agile.)

Luck: 5 (LOCKED) (there exists no way to increase this stat naturally.)


	2. Chapter 2

Age 13

Dear diary, i am a teenager again, puberty is.. not that bad.

I don't have acne, i don't smell bad because we take frequent baths and i haven't got a god damn tan because i am so damn pale i reflect light right back at the sun.

Well i am not that white, but i am quite pale and no matter how long i spend outside in the sun i don't get red or brown.

My time here at the youth program for elite soldiers has been challenging, the drill instructor's here are big, and muscular dude's with anger issues. We are forced to do the following every week for a god damn years.

Monday typically starts with a morning run for either 2 - 5 hours followed with physical exercise like pushing up large logs up small hills, carrying large rocks from point A to point B, or when we are lucky swimming with rocks tied to ourselves. After that we drill in swordplay and hand to hand combat for the rest of the day.

Tuesday we repeat what we did on Monday.

Wednesday starts with a morning run as well. Followed with hunting exercises, including learning to track, lay traps, and lastly improving our mental discipline by meditating for 3 hours.

Thursday starts with a morning run as well. After that we spend the rest of the day learning 4 techniques they only teach to those whom apply for elite training that requires spirit energy and impressive physical ability to perform.

Spirit energy or as some may know is mana is a kind of life force that humans and elves possess, which is what the monsters all desire. It forms one half of a metaphysical yin-yang relationship with the opposite being demonic energy that the monsters have.

It is lost by vigorous activity and magical spell casting, while it is replenished by food, rest, and living in a healthy environment.

Styrke which translates to strength, is performed by enhancing our physique with spirit energy dramatically increasing our strength.

Puste which translates to breathe, is performed by enhancing our lungs with spirit energy, dramatically increasing our lung capacity and efficiency.

Kutter which translates to cutter, is performed by enhancing our swords cutting edge with with spirit energy as well, dramatically increasing its cutting ability and durability.

Skjold which translates to shield, is performed by forcing insane amounts of, you guessed it with spirit energy, to our skin, muscles and bones to increase its density and hardness dramatically.

Friday we repeat what we did on Monday, only fully equipped with all our armor, weapons, and a rucksack filled with stones.

Saturday we repeat what we did either on Thursday or Wednesday but fully equipped.

Sunday morning run followed with free time for the rest of the day.

I usually train Styrke and Puste whilst meditating on my free time every Sunday.

When we reach the age of 15 we will be learning to lead and take charge, along with other administrative duties that officers on the field are expected to carry out, but our intense physical training will always be a constant and will only get more intense.

* * *

Age 17

we have graduated the youth program elite soldiers, and wow.

My physique is so damn impressive i almost want to cry, i think if someone were to drop a giant boulder on top of me, it would shatter into a thousand pieces.

That is how hard i am right now.

Ahem, ignore what i just said.

I have recently been put in charge of a small squad or normies, i mean cannon-fodder.

No, i mean soldiers.

We are to escort a caravan along with many civilians to a port city.

The city itself is located near a volcano which i had planned on visiting.

Port cities are usually on of the main targets struck when monsters invade and are usually heavily defended because of it.

The volcano however i had planned on visiting for the sole reason that its a potential location for fire elementals, i am not particularly worried for monsters present there as Lescatie is known for producing such a large number of heroes that most are far to frightened to settle near it.

Why would a elemental be there if monsters would rather be as far away as possible thought?

Well elementals are more than simply monsters they are manifestations of the elements and nature itself, they have no real body and any solid form they might have can be discarded without consequence, meaning that they are much better at hiding and avoiding unwanted attention than normal monsters.

If the elementals in question has been corrupted or been spawned from demonic energy it hardly matters as i will seek to bind a covenant with it either way.

* * *

END

* * *

[[[Like always i wrote this damn thing in one go, i checked how much i wrote after, and damn it, i only wrote a little more than 800 words]]]

[[[Why Norwegian? i don't know.]]]


	3. Chapter 3

Age 17

Dear diary, my hand is throbbing from all this time i spent writing in to you.

Me and my group of henchmen have finished our assignment of escorting a normal boring caravan whilst looking frightening to scare the bandits away.

Now we are going to wait at an inn for about a week, before escorting another caravan back again.

Now i am all for goofing of and drinking myself silly at a random tavern, but reluctantly i tell my men that i am going to spend some money on some prostitutes, the human kind that the order is kinda ok with, whilst in actuality i leave for the closest nearby and very dry volcano.

No one has been there for years, from what information i could gather but some years ago the order sent a hero to investigate there particularly because the farms and towns nearby it were plagued with droughts and wildfires.

The hero reported that no monsters were found or anything alive that he could kill that could have caused it and everything was blamed on the weather, some even exclaimed that the chief god was punishing us for our insolence or whatever.

Though he did state that the volcano was very dry and awfully warm, despite it being dormant for centuries.

It was given no more thought afterwards.

I packed some food and lots of water, some holy water i was given just in case i met powerful monsters when we were escorting the caravan, that might be useful if the elemental happens to be one of those types that wants to fight me before forming a covenant.

I walked there on foot and damn it it took a whole day, by the time i arrived at the foot of the volcano it was already nigh-time and let me tell you, the warmth that hero spoke of?

Its like a damn sauna! it felt like the sun had spent the whole damn day glaring straight at me and no one else because it hated me in particular, i have already almost run out of water.  
I had this throbbing headache, the only way i could describe it was as if a group of elephants had decided to tap dance on-top of my head.

I found a small cave that i ate and slept in for the night before i started to climb the volcano itself.

After 2 hours of climbing i reached what appeared to be a hidden opening of some sort, the most peculiar thing that i could gleam from staring at it for 5 minutes like a idiot, was that there was hot air blowing out from the inside of the opening.

I made my choice and decided to head inside.

I mean what could happen?

Be raped by some kind of fire monster? possibly.

Be raped by some kind a dragon? a dragon would be unlikely to be there, but if there is, it is not unlikely to occur.

Take a bath in a lake of lava? maybe.

I made my way forward what seamed to be a endless tunnel before i finally arrived at the edge of what seamed to be a large room with a single hole at the roof where sunlight was pouring in.

I looked around and it looked more like a arena of some sort where fights to the death are likely to occur but i considered it unlikely as the room was barren and no bones or anything littering the floor.

I took a single step inside before a beam of fire that almost appeared to be shot from the sun itself was shot into the room from the single hole in the roof and a smashed right into the middle of the rooms floor.

The fire itself didn't seam to harm me in any way but damn, it was already hot enough and i do not want to become a dried up mummy!

After a few seconds the fire itself took the shape of a curvy and bodacious woman with red hair and a black obsidian accessories covering her privates and ankles with black tattoos that seamed to form all kinds of erotic patterns on the left side her belly, arm and leg.

After sizing me up with eyes filled with intent i could not decipher she spoke to me.

"Do you seek my death or a covenant?"

I put up a brave front and tried to look her in the eyes, but damn was it difficult with those glorious assets on full display, after a second i managed to gather my wits and gave her a appropriate response.

"I seek your covenant, tell me how i can prove myself worthy of it? and i will do my hardest to prove myself worthy of using your flames"

After hearing my reply her face lit up with a lecherous smile plastered on it that really made me slightly uncomfortable and very concerned for my hips well-being.

"I hope you know how to use your sword. But sometimes a warrior must know when it is best to sheathe it?"

Her words were slightly confusing, but i gave her a confused and slightly aroused stare and told her.

"... Do you want me to insert my sword into your scabbard?"

She answered very quickly.

"YES!.. Ahem i mean yes that is what you must do, as when we are joined it will let me know if you are worthy of my flame."

Well there is no arguing with that.

In short order i dropped my pants and rammed my sword right into her scabbard, right after that we engaged in very hot and very sexual combat, where i was biting my tongue from the very real and difficult effort of not finishing before her as i really wanted to impress her and really wanted that covenant.

After our romp, followed by a short brake where we made out, she then declared me worthy of her covenant and she told me call her name, which was Ignis.

Which was followed with another love-making session where a tattoo with some wonky and wobbly lines that looked like fire appeared on my left wrist, After that she disappeared in burst of flame.

After that i dressed myself and made my way back outside.

When outside i drank the rest of my water and started to walk and make my way back.

Before i knew it i got easily lost in thought and started daydreaming.

I noticed some changes after walking a while, and i got even more lost in thought, luckily i simply had to walk in a straight line. I felt more powerful, in a sense that my spirit energy felt more active and expressive inside of me, i also did not feel any fatigue and even felt slightly stronger and more agile, the last change i noticed was, even though the sun was right above me glaring at me like i offended it in particular, i did not feel hot or uncomfortable, warm yes but it was very bearable.

'That is my doing husband of mine.' A voice in my head said.

"Ignis?" I asked the air.

'I am speaking in your husband, and the changes you have noticed are the benefits you gain from forming a covenant with a fire elemental like me.'

'Oh can you tell me about it?' I asked in my head this time.

'My blessing of infernal power, boosts your strength, endurance, agility, but most of all your power dramatically. Other changes include resistance to heat and flame based attacks, and increased effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.'

'Sweet.'

'Yes.. You should reward me husband, in-fact if you let me, i think i will visit you in your dreams the next time you sleep, husband.'

While this turns me on to no ends, i have to ask a burning question.

Ha.

Burning.

'Sure thing wife of mine. By the way, i hope you don't mind, but i want to gather more elementals, it has been a thing i have been planning for while.'

'Kyaa! 3 husband called me his wife!' Ingis squeals far to loudly and i clutch my ears painfully even though no sound was actually produced outside of my head.

'Wife of mine?' I ask fearfully.

'The more the merrier husband! You do not need my permission, Please use me as you wish and burn away all your foes and use me to slake your lust whenever necessary.'

'Ah, alright.'

Our conversation drifted to other topics after that, i asked questions about her and elementals in general, mostly about her as it made her happy.

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

* * *

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: Elite Solder.

History: A reincarnated human from our world whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) **Multiplier** =in-total.

Strength: 10 (10) = 20

Power: 10 (10) **x2** = 40

Endurance: 11 (10) = 21

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (10) = 21

Luck: 5

Perks

Ingnis blessing infernal power:  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.  
2x to Power.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.


	4. Chapter 4

Age 17

Dear diary.

Me and my new wife/elemental, returned safely back where i immediately packed up my supplies in a very big rucksack and left, some might wonder, why i would leave? the answer. I might get executed if i get caught having fornicated with a monster even if it was to form a covenant with a elemental as there existed humans that could sense Ignis emitting demonic energy even when she tries her hardest to suppress it.

Lescatie is not as attentive in dealing with deserters as they are with dealing with those whom associate with monsters, however its not rare for people to go missing and that is just what i plan on doing.

I set fire to the inn which i had been staying in, with Ignis help shortly after we left as i did not want to leave any evidence that might point to the fact that i have deserted. If i were to be found missing with the supplies i had gone it would raise allot of questions.

The couple that owned the in also came across as a pair of Order loving and monster hating racists that only hosted us for the short term benefits it would gain them.

The volcano had been to the south of the town, and the capital of Lescatie was located to the west i headed in the complete opposite direction towards some of their highest mountains where i was hoping to find a wind elemental that would form a covenant with me.

The journey was made easier as i did not care much for the speed which i traveled as i loved taking in the beautiful sights of nature. Initially i thought i would have to burn down much of my supplies including plenty of my packed food-rations and additional clothing and my more less useful equipment i had brought with me which i had been able to bring with me in the first place because the caravan we escorted carried most of it in one of their carriages because it was to much to carry myself. But that did not come to pass because with Ignis blessing i was even stronger than before making me capable of carrying my large rucksack with all of my supplies on me. My rucksack was slightly bigger than me. It was still very exhausting carrying it around even if i used Styrke and Puste to improve my physical performance, even causing me to take short brakes every 3 hours to rest.

The nights were cold but i had a ever loving elemental to keep me company, Ignis knew how to materialize and kept me company every night so i never got cold, as we would start our love-making session immediately making my nights to warm most of the time and once we were done she would not dematerialize so i could fall asleep nestled in her warm and comfy arms.

After walking and loving for a week we finally reached one of the tallest mountains in Lescatie and i quickly set to work scaling it.

After climbing for 5 hours battling crazy winds that seamed to love battering me in my face and seemed to try quite hard to knock me of my feet, with a large rucksack attached to myself, i started to get close to the top.

It seemed that the oxygen was quite thin here as i had a little difficult breathing even when i used Puste and for the life of me i couldn't begin to guess where to look for a wind elemental.

After a while i was finally offered some help in locating the wind elemental when Ignis whispered to me in my head.

'I sense something, here let me share my senses with you dear husband.'

Apparently Ignis whom was more attuned to nature and the world could sense demonic energy, she had located something and was somehow sharing her senses with me allowing me to sense the energy as well.

With Ignis help i was able to track where the energy was emitted from and found a small open clearing. I quickly noticed that the winds that had been plaguing me had completely stopped.

Much like Ignis room the clearing was quite empty and flat with rocks and trees seeming to be surrounding it.

I dropped my large rucksack just at the edge of it and stepped inside.

Before i knew it a thin but powerful tornado filled with demonic energy that i could sense for the sole reason that Ignis was still sharing her senses with me, emerged from nowhere right in the middle of the clearing.

I saw a green curvy and petite girl emerge when the winds started dying down and heard Ignis mutter.

'Show-off.'

After the winds died down i approached the petite and green girl and quite calmly if i might add, told her.

"I seek your covenant."

She eyed me with calculating eyes that made me slightly nervous for a few seconds before she finally replied to me.

"If you want my covenant you must prove yourself, but you will first answer my riddle correctly or i will blow you away."

"Alright."

"I understand if you want to turn away and i will not sto-HUH!? Wait do not reply so quickly!"

Quickly she lost her cool and delved into crazed and slightly hysterical muttering with herself whilst clutching her head, i could tell immediately that this was one of those types of people that tried to hard to sound and seem both cool and collected.

'She is embarrassing all elementals with her unsightly Behavior!'

I could tell that Ignis seething inside of me.

"Ask your riddle please." I asked after i tired of watching her mutter to herself for 2 minutes.

"AHH!, You are still here!? you startled me!, Ahem alright here goes. It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

I really wanted to introduce my palm to my face.

"Man."

She fell on her rump and started crying after hearing my answer.

"Waah, no fair *sniffle* * sniffle* you knew the answer before, its not fair."

Walking to her i got down on my knees and i patted her head and spoke softly to her.

"There, there everything is going to be alright. Would a hug make you feel better?"

She nodded, and i enveloped her smaller body with mine and gave a warm hug. After a while she finally calmed down and muttered softly.

"Your nice mister. alright, you can have a my covenant."

"Thank you, this pleases me immensely."

Her face all of the sudden had a very unnerving expression on it.

There was a very lewd and lecherous smile plastered on it and i am pretty sure her eyes were in the shape of hearts somehow.

"But first we must partake in the ancient ritual to form the bond."

Well with a face like that i really cant argue, although she makes me nervous with her expression, she is still to cute for her own good.

After that i tried my hardest to fuck her brains out, we had sex like rabbits and damn was she tight, i was biting my bottom lip this time so i would not ejaculate to early and when i did cum i did so like a fountain.

After that we kissed and made out for a while before she disappeared like green sand getting blown away by the wind and i got a cool new tattoo with wobbly lines that looked like wind on my left calf.

It did not take long for her to speak to me telepathically.

'Hubby! there is a fire slut inside here!'

Ignis naturally took offense.

'Slut?! why you little.'

Before they could start ripping each other to shreds i knew i had to intervene.

'Be quiet! and let me explain.'

They both went quiet quickly but i could still feel the brewing conflict and i knew i had to resolve this quickly.

'Before i made my covenant to you i had one with Ignis here. If you want to leave you are free to do so. However you will not insult Ignis or any other elemental i plan on forming a covenant with as i plan on forming more if i can. Now before we move on to other topics can you tell me what your name is?'

After a while she responded.

'Ah, alright, i am sorry Ignis i was simply startled that someone was already here. And it is alright hubby i wont leave. My name is Sylph, and i approve of you forming covenants with more elementals, the stronger you are the safer you are from those Order idiots who want to hurt us.'

Happy and satisfied i re-dressed myself to head out once more.

Whilst i dressed i asked Sylph.

'What does your forming a covenant with you entail and what benefits do i receive?'

'Well my blessing is called like the wind, you become a little more durable, stronger, and alot more agile, you gain resistance to wind based attacks and you are immune to any damage you might take from falling. Abilities that incorporate wind are more effective. As for what i get, well your spirit energy whenever we fool around and i drain small but not dangerous amounts even when we don't, oh and i will visit you in your dreams. Oh and before i forget here you go, a gift.'

Before i could ask what she meant with a gift i felt a small tug at Sylphs demonic energy.

A powerful wind blew downwards towards me and as i looked up, what seemed to be a blanket of some sort flew right into my face.

The strangest thing was that even though i was pretty sure it was a blanket that had collided with my face, the two warm and large mounds that felt suspiciously like breast that my cheeks were squished in the middle of spoke differently.

I looked up slowly and i met a pair of completely white but blank eyes of a completely white and beautiful woman.

'Here you go hubby, i felt her drifting in the wind'

Sylph told me unhelpfully.

if you do not know what i am looking at let me tell you, i am looking at the blank eyes if a Ittan-momen.

Before i knew it she had snaked what appeared to be her hands down my pants and the game was on.

* * *

END

* * *

[[[Whew, i had a rough start on this one, but once i got going it was smooth sailing from there.]]]

Styrke is norwegian and translates to strength and is performed by enhancing ones physique with spirit energy dramatically increasing ones strength.

Puste is norwegian as well and translates to breathe and is performed by enhancing ones lungs with spirit energy, dramatically increasing our lung capacity and efficiency.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

Strength: 11 (20) = 31

Power: 10 (20) x2 = 60

Endurance: 11 (20) = 31

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (20) x2 = 62

Luck: 5

Perks

Ignis blessing infernal power:  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.  
2x to Power.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylph's blessing like the wind  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.  
2x to Agility.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.


	5. Chapter 5

Age 17

Dear diary, i have acquired a monster companion that i was not quite looking for.

The ittan-momen has made my journey on-wards a little difficult.

With elementals there is usually a place and time for love making, usually before i go to sleep, in my dreams and every once in a while when i take a break.

Now i continue my journey with a ittan-momen quite literally wrapped around me like a piece of clothing, usually she takes the appearance of a silky piece of thin cloth, but as soon as her cloth coils around and clings to something, usually me, the outline of an alluring woman's body emerges. She call herself Shawla and funnily enough she can imitate the appearance of a high quality and quite beautiful pure white shawl if i say so myself, so she doesn't slow me down in that regard by being heavy or anything.

In-fact she has granted me many benefits as i have noticed with a little testing, whenever she has wrapped her cloth like arms around mine she has been able to help me lift heavy objects and whatever she is made of is very durable, adding a layer of protective armor when she is wrapped around me.

She is whimsical, poor at expressing emotion, and more times than i can count she has somehow snaked either her arms, legs or even face in my crotch having somehow removed my pants even though i might have been walking just a second ago.

Whenever she wants a break or is in the mood for sex she usually just starts assaulting my crotch immediately.

She does not like to talk, the first thing she told me is that her mouth is better at doing other things then talking, which was followed up by her giving me a fellatio.

A week after i had acquired Sylph i was following this river that i was quite certain lead to a small town where i had planned i would resupply as much as i could before i would continue with my journey, before i made it there however i came upon something quite unexpected.

It was a large camp with perhaps 30 people in it that were carrying sword and drinking alcohol whilst playing card games, by the looks of it was a bandit camp. I was not angry, in-fact this could prove to be a boon, the amount of money i had was quite limited and would not last me forever, if i raided this camp i could perhaps gain enough money to be set up for the rest of my journey.

With a nod to myself i set out to do just that.

As i approached, what seemed to be two bandits on lookout spotted me and started to make their way towards me with what they probably though was intimidating swagger and as they got close i could finally start to hear what they were saying.

I the heard what the unremarkable bald bandit to the left said first and i started using Puste to control my breathing and started to gather my spirit energy so i could perform Styrke as well.

"Look bob, a civilian that somehow got lost, we should help him out, am i right!"

The one to the right whom had a ugly sneer replied.

"Right ye arrr Rob, lets show the way and offer em, arrr hospitality."

Was this guy a pirate?

Before anything further could be said i had fully performed Styrke improving my physique and dramatically raising my general performance, i increased my pace from a slow gait to a dead sprint in a second, i closed the distance between us that a normal human would have taken over 10 seconds to travel at full speed, in barely a second, the change was so sudden that they stopped for one second to gawk, before hurrying to draw their holstered weapons, Bob even started helpfully explain the situation to Rob whom no doubt was looking forward to hear his detailed and informative insight on what might be a very dangerous situation.

"Rob this ain't no civy!"

Before Rob could explain further i had reached Bob who was to the right, i had drawn my left hand to my right shoulder and swung at Bob with as much power and force i had been able to gather right at him.

Bob moved to block with his left arm as he was still drawing the blade with his right.

But he was far to slow and my backhand met his wrist with so much force a snap was heard before it continued its path right into the left side of Bobs big fat belly.

I hit Bob with so much force he was sent flying right into Rob whom he collided with, the momentum still carried over and both Rob and Bob crashed into and dented a nearby tree.

Not only did i have Sylphs and Ignis blessing, but Shawla was able to add a little extra on to my pure physical strength by wrapping her limbs around mine.

After brutalizing Bob and Rob i continued to the camp.

I met more bandits and i brutalized every single one of them that approached me in similar fashion.

One was maybe a little smarted and attacked from a distance by shooting a arrow at me with a bow, but i dodged it easily enough and responded by throwing a rock at him.

This was no simple rock throw though, with my enhanced strength and by using Sylphs powers over wind i was able to add a spin and a little extra momentum to my throw.

The rock hit the bandit so hard his steel chest plate crumpled but did not brake, however the momentum still carried onto him making his feet leave the ground and sending him fly backwards for five meters before he crashed into the ground out cold.

Before i knew it twenty bandits were out cold and the every bandit except their leader was to afraid to do anything.

Their leader was a short and pink-haired man with a lazy smile, i was slightly on-guard as i had expected a big brute whom used his larger frame and strength for intimidation to scare his subordinates into submission.

But looking closely i could tell that his physique was not to be scoffed at, although he was shorted than average, his muscles were far more developed and defined with a impossible hardness that very few could have and only with insane training.

Not even one the post talented individual would receive anything close to that kind of figure from the kind of training even elite soldiers like i received, and my training was one of the best one could receive short of the ones heroes get.

But i did not think for a second that any hero would ever resort to banditry so i came to only one conclusion.

"You never received your blessing did you."

A common misconception was that all blessings the chief god gave was at birth to people destined for great things. However that was not fully true, Lescatie did not naturally birth its heroes, they trained them. In Lescatie it was common that in most orphans and children's lives they were checked for their potential to be heroes, those whom this potential was found in were trained from early childhood to adulthood, usually they would receive their blessing somewhere in the middle of their training because the Chief-god found them worthy and gave his blessing.

However on rare occasions they would reach adulthood having never received a blessing.

They were thrown out, as they were considered unworthy, most of the time the reason was that they carried distant monster ancestry and were considered un-pure, or their had a vivid and lecherous imagination meaning they would be corrupted easily by monsters.

Going by the look on his face i think i hit it right on the nose. But he still restrained himself from attacking and asked with a dull voice.

"Haa, my name is Eral, are you a hero?"

He most likely though i was, considering i had trashed his group so easily.

"I am not."

His disbelieving and slightly hateful stare was all i got.

"Haa, sure your not, walking in here with practically no armor and smashing my cute subordinates faces in with both strength and speed that is beyond what a human can perform naturally."

His voice got even duller and was very deadpan at the end, but i could tell that he really wanted me to provide him with useful information, usually i would refrain from communicating verbally with my foes but.

"I have received a blessing, but not from the Chief-god, i will provide you with no further information."

"Haa, alright we are done talking then."

At the end of that sentence he rushed me with beyond human speed, he closed the gap between us in barely any time at all, but i was able to unsheathe my sword before he had closed the distance between us and started his full frontal-assault. Going by his smile and his subordinates cheers i was sure that they were confident that he would win.

And truthfully his blade was quick but i did not have trouble keeping.

When i grew tired of this farce i grabbed his right hand which was holding his sword with my left stilling it instantly and had Shawla whom was wrapped around me grab his left completely halting his assault.

"Haa, what?"

Before he could comment further i sheathed my sword and swung my fist which was already boosted by Styrke but now cloaked in dense cloak of spirit energy, forming the technique what is commonly known as Skjold and introduced my fist with as much force as i could to his face.

He was sent flying and uncontrollably flipping through the air before he crashed into a tent which did a good job cushioning his landing.

All the remaining bandits started screaming hysterically and they left in a hurry.

As no conscious bandit remained i headed for the biggest tent and made my way inside.

Then i left after taking all their gold and valuables following the river to the town i was quite sure was close by.

* * *

END

* * *

[[[I don't think i am all that talented writing fighting scenes so i made it short, and our protagonist is more powerful so this isn't beyond him.]]]

Styrke is norwegian and translates to strength and is performed by enhancing ones physique with spirit energy dramatically increasing ones strength.

Puste is norwegian as well and translates to breathe and is performed by enhancing ones lungs with spirit energy, dramatically increasing our lung capacity and efficiency.

Skjold which i also norwegian translates to shield is performed by forcing insane amounts of, spirit energy, to our skin, muscles and bones to increase its density and hardness dramatically.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 12 (25) x2 = 74

Power: 10 (25) x2 = 70

Endurance: 11 (25) = 36

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (25) x2 = 72

Luck: 5

Perks

Ignis blessing infernal power:  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.  
2x to Power.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.  
2x to Agility.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch  
(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
Can float.  
Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.  
2x to strength  
10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Age 17

Dear Diary, actually i am not sure i can call you dear to me anymore, i am afraid that Shawla gets jealous whenever i lay my hands on you, and to call you dear would make her even more upset.

But it leads to some of the greatest sex i have ever had, so i will continue to call you that for that sole reason.

I finally reached the town, and so far all i have done is bought more dry food that will last quite a bit and acquired information, the most important question was if i truly was where i think i am.

I had this whole thing already planed out from the start you see, though truthfully all i really had planed was how i would travel, usually from one location where i would look to find an elemental, to a town to resupply and back looking for another elemental at another location again.

Truthfully i had been lucky so far, it is rare to find any mentions of elementals in books or any people that know about them in general, but i have found that looking for landmarks that have extreme weather or other unusual things going on around it are my best bet.

Apparently the town people had somehow figured out that it was me whom had driven of the bandits that were apparently harassing and interrupting trade and they were quite grateful for that.

My next destination was to travel up north along the eastern coast which had many rivers, lakes and springs which hopefully would mean i would find a water elemental. After that i would arrive up north where i would search the northern mines and caves for a earth elemental.

It was also my birthday soon, something i have mentioned to my companions, i think they have something naughty planed for me.

I am looking forward to it.

However this night proved to be unusual, i was sleeping outside as i did not want to risk the people finding out that i associate with monsters, it is not something i am ashamed of but i do not know how they might react should they sense the demonic energy that my companions emit.

At first i was sleeping under a tree with Ignis keeping me warm, Sylph keeping the winds away and Shawla draped on-top of me like a blanket.

Before i knew it they were on me, like usual they were all indulging in my body and spirit energy, i was however, for some reason incredibly sensitive, not only could i feel my spirit energy and their demonic energy intermingle incredibly clearly, my sense of touch and other senses were for some reason hyper-sensitive.

I was practically defenseless as they assaulted me and i could not utter even a single word with how jumbled my thoughts were.

It also did not help that Ignis, Sylph and Shawla all seemed to know what was going on but they refrained from telling me, they seemed to have all their attention fully focused on fucking my brains out, and truthfully i could only keep up with one of them without it fully exhausting me, but i could not keep up with all three at the same time.

Before i knew it i was out cold, having been fucked unconscious by three insatiable monsters.

When i woke up the next morning, it was to a changed world, everything was brigther and bigger, i could breathe properly and i felt that i had almost unlimited energy to waste, it was almost impossible for me to stay still, but with the mental discipline i gained from countless hours of training and meditating i managed to stay calm.

Looking at myself i seemed to have shrunk slightly to my 15 year old body and Shawla was wrapped tightly around me.

'Ah you have awoken husband.'

Ignis supplied, and Sylph quickly followed.

'Yeah, sleepyhead! do you like the change hubby?'

I was not angry but slightly confused, i did however have at least the slightest idea of the what had to have happened for the changes that had occurred, one of the biggest tells was the insane amounts of spirit energy i now contained, when i had formed a covenant with Ignis she was able to expand my reserves because she was skilled in converting her demonic energy to spirit energy, but the boost she gave was more subtle than this.

However i needed confirmation.

'What happened to my body?'

There was no reason to accuse them of anything, i knew that they would never do anything nefarious to me.

'You became a incubus husband.'

Ignis confirmed my thoughts.

Incubus is a change that occurs when most males are exposed to high levels of demonic energy.

Unlike the female monsterization, nothing physical and mental is changed when men become incubi, incubi are the ideal male to most female monsters, just as monster girls become more and more powerful the more sex they have, so do incubi, with increases to physical attributes, spirit energy and lifespan. And as the time spent with their monster partner increases, Incubi find their appearance and even their apparent age adjusting to match their wife's or wives taste.

Incubi also gain some measure of the environmental resilience of their monster partner, however since i already have a covenant the resilience i already have might just gain a small increase.

Lastly incubi also gain the ability to actually sustain themselves on their partners spirit energy in place of food.

After conversing with my wives and confirming that the fucking frenzy they went through was because they sensed the change that was occurring and wanting to help it along.

I packed up and prepared to leave.

However after leaving the town and after i had taken a few steps on the path ahead of me.

I sensed a sudden change in the air, before i knew it the air surrounding me was filled with demonic energy that was not only pressing down upon me but immobilizing me, i could not feel the connection i had with Ignis and sylph and quite frankly i was terrified.

Never had i felt so small, so weak, or so powerless.

The air ripped in front of me and a smooth beyond gorgeous leg stepped out of it, which was followed with a drop dead sexy body that i knew belonged to what had to be a Lilith, i could not move and so she moved to me and circled around me slowly and sensually, there was no doubt in my mind that this thing was something more dangerous, and far beyond what anyone would call a monster.

Maybe some part of my mind recognized her and whispered to me or maybe it was one of my companions.

'Druella.'

Before i knew it she was in front of my still body, she looked me up and down before giving me a small smirk.

She stepped right on my toes in front of me and before i knew it her lips were locked with mine and i think that time actually stopped for a second.

I think i heard i hiss somewhere in my mind but all my thoughts were preoccupied with the sheer amount of stimulation all my senses were bombarding my brain with, i almost came right then and there.

However before i knew it she pulled back gave me another smirk and looked down, it seemed Shawla had gotten angry and was writhing in rage having actually punched Druella. She seemed amused though and left through the same rift in space she had come from.

I could finally move and think again, but before i could do anything i felt a small burning sensation on the left side of my chest, it quickly spread to calf where Sylphs tattoo was located and to Ignis tattoo on my wrist going through my left arm and leg.

However it was not painful and the sensation felt more weird than anything. Druella had done something to me but i doubt it was anything bad.

I spread my senses outwards and came to a startling conclusion, she had somehow hidden my signature from spreading out. Now no one whom was not a hero and hyper sensitive to demonic energy or spirit energy could sense me.

I looked at my body beneath the clothing i wore and saw that the whole left side of my body had cool purple swirly lines over it that monsters usually have.

'THAT WHORE! I WILL KILL HER!'

I heard both Ignis and Sylph roar within me, and going be the tight grip Shawla had on me i had the feeling she was just as displeased as well.

Before i could even take one step another presence interrupted me, however this one i recognized and he was not interrupting me at a good time.

"Wait a moment please! i need to speak with you."

I looked behind me and saw the pink hair of the bandit leader Eral behind me.

Ignis and Sylph were already beyond livid that someone would kiss me without their permission so before i knew it, my left hand was surrounded by powerful demonic fire that did not burn me and my right arm held a ball of powerful swirling winds that i did not call upon.

If i could see myself i would see a truly demonic visage, shadows were extended and wrapped around me, my yellow glowing eyes burned through though, and my hands were extended one whom held fire-storm in one hand, and a barely contained tornado in the other.

However before i knew it he had dropped to his knees with both his hands and forehead touching the ground.

"Please, teach me how you became so strong without the gods blessing."

After thinking for a while i gave him the short version of what i have done so far.

"I sought out monsters."

He looked up in awe and i could see admiration in his gaze.

"What will you do now?"

My answer, would have been different if i hadn't just meet Druella.

"Seek more of them, then surpass even the most powerful of them."

* * *

END

* * *

[[[Whew, i am on a roll.]]]

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 12 (25) x2 = 74

Power: 10 (30) x4 = 160

Endurance: 11 (30) x2= 82

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (25) x2 = 72

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.  
2x to Power.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind  
(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.  
2x to Agility.  
2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch  
(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)  
Can float.  
Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.  
2x to strength  
10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	7. Chapter 7

Age 18

Dear diary it has been months since i last wrote anything into you, it seems Shawla finds you offensive and useless, she gets angry whenever i touch you. You see she belongs to the monster type: Magic material, she is a type of monster that feels unloved and unwanted if she is not used by her husband whom she considers her owner, i have explained that i do not hold any loving feelings towards this diary and that i only give my love to her, Ignis and Sylph. However despite understanding this i have caught her trying to hide it from me multiple times already.

She can be very petty at times.

I suppose i should tell you what has occurred during my months of travel, truthfully i had been looking in every Spring, lake, or any other body of water that is not the ocean for a water elemental, and let me tell you i have had no luck finding miss water monster.

Other than that i have been training, at first when i left the location where i met Druella and spoke to Eral, I insisted that we should travel together, and Eral was eager to join me. We spoke a little bit and it was because we were able to come to a mutually beneficial agreement that we traveled together.

It seems he has grown some sort of crush on me.

No he is not in love with me, i cant really but it into words but i can tell that he holds me in very high regard for some reason.

I would spar, or in other words i would beat the shit out of Eral at least once every day and educate him in monsters with the little knowledge i and my companions did have, and he would teach me techniques and training exercises that he had learned from receiving hero level training.

After traveling for a week together he learned of my covenant and relationship with my companions, although not willingly, Shawla could not visit my dreams like Sylph or Ignis and could could not wait any more to receive loving. Eral caught us and he recognized her as the floating piece of clothing that caught his hand when i kicked his ass, and he swore to never speak of it to anyone, later we split up as we had different destinations in mind.

I don't think he will share this information with anyone considering the amount of respect he has for me and the fact that it would sound like total bull crap, and the fact that he would be arrested instantly if he ever showed his face to anywhere near Lescatie proper.

After that i would train from time to time while i was on my journey looking for any elemental in any body of water i could find while traveling from village to village.

The exercises included.

Bench pressing large trees while i breathe fire.

Squatting with a large tree on my back while spitting out wind bullets.

Doing bush ups with a large tree on my back while Shawla sexually assaults me between my legs.

Truthfully these exercise were designed to help me multitask and divide my attention. Sometime in the future being able to concentrate on multiple things at once will no doubt be very helpful.

I actually met two more groups of bandits both of whom were bigger than the one Eral lead and were camping near the roads, however they were easily dealt with as i proceeded to beat the crap out of them as well, with no difficulty at all.

Eventually one night after training until exhaustion i decided to bathe in the nearby spring, i was drenched in sweat and even Shawla did not want to cling to me, i was sitting in near the edge with only my head visible with the rest of my body underneath the water.

Eventually after sitting around for a while lost in thought i decided to take a quick swim.

Just as i was in the middle of the spring something hesitant seamed to reach out for me slowly, but pulled back at the last second. I stopped swimming as i felt no hostile intent from whatever it was, and just floated there hoping that it was what i thought it was, eventually i felt it again.

Two arms made out of water came from water right behind me and hugged me, i felt a chin rest on my shoulder and two breasts that were neither big or small press right into my back.

I heard a calm and soft whisper.

"You who already holds the covenant of two of my brethren, please i am so lonely, accept my covenant and take me as well."

No doubt she was lonely and longed for any sort companionship, it is now up to me to provide her with pleasant company.

I turned my head around and looked directly in her eye hoping to convey my sincerity as i spoke.

"I accept you, your covenant and your companionship."

Then we mated like rabbits, and with my new found sexual appetite and prowess, we were not done until the sun had risen.

That was how i met Undine, i will tell you this, she is calm and devoted and was merely shy when we first met because she was afraid of rejection.

Ignis tends to be straight forward and devoted but can get jealous, and angry easily.

Sylph is like the wind, everywhere.

Shawla is slightly insecure, but is quiet and obedient.

Undine however is, calm like water, nothing fazes her and she is very accepting.

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 14 (35) x2 = 98

Power: 10 (40) x4 = 200

Endurance: 12 (40) x2= 104

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (35) x4 = 184

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	8. Chapter 8

Age 18

Mister Diary, yes i not only have to treat you like you were a person, but a man specifically, it is because Shawla finds it reassuring that i call you mister diary.

Not that i would have anything against it, if you happened to be a woman. However it would be a disaster if i were to call you Miss Diary when Shawla is present, i am quite certain she would kill you.

Recently i have noticed that whenever i say "dear diary", which i tend to do whenever i write anything in said diary because i like to read the things i write out loud, i have noticed Shawla getting more edgy and upset, i am quite sure she hated you.

I am sure if she were presented with the choice of saving the world but having to save you as well, or destroying you and the world as well.

She would destroy everything in a heartbeat.

Do not worry yourself Mister Diary, i will not let Shawla harm you, or gods forbid! kill you.

Luckily she loves me more than the world itself, and i have been able to keep you safe because of that.

After acquiring Undine i once again set out once more, once again traveling north this time looking for my very own earth elemental, any time i would reach a village i would gather what information i could, usually what i looked for were mentions of monsters nearby, recent earthquakes, cave-ins or landslides.

Eventually i determined that the best bet, was to search any of the caves and mines i passed.

The highest concentration of mines were up north, a fact i was already aware of.

Another thing that i gathered was that things were heating up in Lescatie, they had been sending their armies and heroes to fight overseas, to feed and supply one army, one needs insane amounts of food, money and everything from wood to clothing needs to be supplied by Lescatie itself.

Lescatie has for this reason, increased the taxation on nearby villages and have started demanding larger and larger payments.

Times are now hard, but still somewhat manageable, however long it will stay this way remains to be seen.

If anything, i suspect that Lescatie is going to start taking desperate measures soon.

Another issue, is that trade is suffering, with Lescatie's war on monsters, trade is almost nonexistent, monsters have a easy time sinking ships normally, but now the monsters have started to specifically sabotage any trade going into Lescatie, they cannot however stop the transportation of soldiers and goods going out of Lescatie, because they have powerful heroes capable of defending their ships.

* * *

A week later.

I did not think they would have started this early, Lescatie have already sent troops to guard the roads and to keep their eyes on the populace.

Some could take it as a sign that Lescatie is finally taking their role as protectors of the people and defenders of humanity seriously, however to me it means that they are stepping up their game and are soon going to start using force to get the acquired supplies needed to sustain their war effort, even if it means not leaving enough food for the people to themselves.

I had a run in with these soldiers, and they were not the most pleasant of people, one could find more pleasant company to be had in one stinking piece of shit.

When they noticed me they tried to convince me to relieve me of some, if not all my supplies, stating that it would be to the benefit of the human race.

I told them that i was not buying any of the shit they were selling.

Some of them must have had their self preservation instinct intact, as some of them backed away the moment i came close.

Maybe it was the fact that i was a teenager with a sword, maybe it was the rock i carried on my back which was bigger than myself.

I had been getting smaller and have started appearing younger since i became a incubus, i do not mind since it is so i become more suitable to my wives tastes, they have been getting curvier and more bodacious themselves, and i can revert to my former size any time i want, maybe it was the rock i carried on my back which was bigger than myself.

Well anyways their squad leader continued, harassing me so i started to walk past him, ignoring him.

He probably did not like to be ignored, proven by the fact that he tried to whack me from behind.

I punched him lightly, so he only flew up about a few meters before he landed in a tree nearby, nearly dead.

His subordinates, feeling the need to prove that they had just as many brain cells that their leader did, decided to follow his example.

When i was done, decorating the trees, i left, i then had a pleasant dinner with Shawla, and spent the rest of my day drinking with the alcohol i liberated from the soldiers, then i told Shawla, Ignis, Sylph and Undine to fuck me unconscious because i had trouble sleeping.

I am not crazy.

* * *

Another week later.

I have reached a port town, I am here to buy supplies, and warmer clothing as it is getting colder the further north i go.

After i bought myself some warmer clothing i was ready to go again, however before i could leave, everyone started shouting and screaming.

"Pirates, pirates are attacking!"

I looked at port and sure enough there was a pirate ship with a typical black flag with a skull on it approaching fast.

I picked up a nearby rock a little bigger than my head and walked to the beach the port was located on.

When i had both my feet in the sand i decided i was close enough as the ship had almost reached port.

Bringing my right hand with the rock back slowly i aimed with my left hand for a second before i brought my right hand ahead of me again violently, Using Sylphs power over air i added a rotation to my thrown rock. The rock flew true and smashed a hole right through the ships port bow at its lower deck.

Using Undines control over water, i forced more water through the hole even tearing it a little bigger while at it.

I could hear the pirates panic and fear as their ship started sinking fast, men threw themselves overboard starting to swim towards the only piece of land nearby, the beach i was standing on.

It was not that much different from beating the bandits, any time a bandit swam up to shore i would punch them unconscious. Eventually their captain swam up to me, i could tell that he was quite angry, actually beyond furious was more accurate, however he was exhausted after having to swim not only with a peg leg, but a hook for a hand as well.

I beat him up as well.

After that i took their gold, and left the pirates in the town guards capable hands.

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 15 (35) x2 = 100

Power: 11 (40) x4 = 204

Endurance: 13 (40) x2= 106

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (35) x4 = 184

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	9. Chapter 9

Age 19, months later.

Mister diary, hello again, how has your day been, good i hope? well let me tall you about mine.

I myself have been on the road going from village to village while visiting any mine and cave that i find in between while traveling north and i have had no luck so far.

I have met bandits on the road like usual and i have beat them up if they were up to no good, like usual. What is not usual is that they are traveling up north, when i questioned for what reason, most refused to tell, but the few that did told me that apparently, there was going to be a gathering of some of the largest bandit groups in Lescatie.

What the bandits were hoping to achieve from gathering into one big group i cannot tell, i myself have some suspicions, they could be being cleverly lead into a trap that Lescatie has set up to wipe out all existing bandits simultaneously.

It however is strange that they are going there, the terrain is rough and terrible, the climate is cold and freezing, they may be seeking safety by avoiding the soldier Lescatie has sent out, as they mostly patrolling the cities or villages down south, as most of the population is down there.

They may even seek to profit from the conflict, they are most likely seeking to somehow control the flow of ion, copper and other ores that are mined from the north.

Whatever the reason may be, it does not concern me so i ignore it, although it is good to know however. If i ever will need lots of money, i will consider heading there so i can confiscate all their stolen goods.

Though beating up a group that large would definitely draw more attention to me than i am comfortable with.

Another suspicion i have is that it might be a Druella either seeking to control or wipe out a large part of Lescaties underworld before commencing her conquest of Lescatie itself.

However that in itself sounds unlikely, as it would draw to attention to herself, and i doubt she is ready or wants to reveal herself to be snooping around Lescatie.

A week later.

The day had been going well so far and i was quite excited, from the last village i just left, the villagers they confirmed that one of their mines had collapsed not that long ago, i suspect a earth elemental might be there, the mine itself had actually been very structurally sound and had been considered a very safe working environment.

However one day the entrance had simply collapsed, and any time they tried to dig inside more of the entrance would simply collapse in on itself, luckily no one had been inside the moment the entrance collapsed.

After trying and failing to enter the mine on 4 different occasions they gave up.

This would be a huge plus plus for me, as i promised the villagers to investigate the mine for them if they would reward me if solved their entrance collapsing problem, if i am right i will get a earth elemental and a sweet reward by the end of this day.

After finally reaching the entrance i noticed that the roof of the entrance had indeed collapsed, laying a large almost impassable amount of rocks in front of me.

I slowly levitated in through a small hole in between two rocks with the help of Sylph and Shawla, it was easier to do with my smaller size, i am still not done shrinking however. One might be a little confused however on how i could levitate, but Shawla was strong enough to carry me with the help of Sylphs winds.

After that i continued to Levitate deeper inside as i did not want to alert the earth elemental of my presence by stepping on the ground, and with Ignis lighting up the way in front of me with her fire, giving me the much needed ability to see infront of me inside this dark mine.

I suspected that a earth elemental can sense the vibrations in the ground caused by footsteps.

With both Sylph, Ignis and Shawla busy it was up to me and Undine to search for the monster, linking her senses with mine we used the moisture in the air and our energy to search for anything that was emitting any sort of demonic energy.

After floating deeper inside and having been looking for anything with no luck Shawla and Sylph finally got to tired to continue carrying me.

Shawla brought me to the ground slowly and i sat myself down ready to rest a litlte myself.

After we were done resting we were going to head back outside, i just turned around so i could head back before i noticed that the hallway behind me had somehow sealed itself shut, forming a blank stone wall.

Looking behind me i saw that the way ahead of me had also sealed itself shut without me noticing.

There was indeed a monster other than myself here, i was trapped and i really didn't like it. I did not panic however, if she thought she could trap me here she was in for a surprise, as i was strong enough to dig myself back outside, although it would take a while and be painful i sure i could manage it.

But before i could start carving the walls using both wind drills and my fists i heard a sound i could not quite identify, in the middle of the room i could see clearly the ground itself rising up to give shape to a woman.

I approached her after she had taken the form of a shapely woman and stopped once i was a single meter in front of her.

She gazed at me with a calm but gentle expression and said.

"An incubus, how unusual, you probably seek my covenant?"

I gave her a verbal and nonverbal answer.

Verbally i told her "Yes, do you want to have some sex?"

Not so verbally i was blasting of my demonic energy causing her to become even more aroused than she already is.

I am sure i was aroused her successfully as i saw her take a sharp intake of breath and her pupils dilate.

Like usual, we banged, ok.

The reward the villagers gave me?

Alcohol, money and a new sword, although it is rare for me to use them nowadays.

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 16 (45) x4 = 244

Power: 13 (50) x4 = 252

Endurance: 14 (50) x4= 256

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (35) x4 = 184

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Gnome's blessing earth body:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma,Int, Agility,luck)

20% resistance to blunt force trauma and attacks of ground based origin.

2x to Strength and endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of ground based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	10. Chapter 10

Age 19

Mister diary.

I now have 4 elementals assisting me and soon my journey, should it go as planned, will come to an end, unfortunate, but ultimately all things that start have an end. It does not, however have to be a sad thing.

Actually, i have no idea what i am going to do after i get to form my last covenant. Some of you might be confused as they might be under the impression of their only existing 4 kinds of elementals that you can form a covenant with, fire, wind, water and earth.

However there is still one that i am aware of left. Ice is the only one that remains, ice elementals enjoy colder climates as such i had saved Gnome and miss ice elemental for last in my journey.

Some could point out that, it is not possible to form a covenant with a ice elemental as no such bond has ever been made before, yes i know, there exist men however whom have bonded with monsters or elements of ice, however no covenant has ever been recorded to exist and some think it was never existed in the first place.

I plan on trying anyways.

To form a covenant is more complicated than simply becoming a monsters partner, one becomes a champion for the element itself and has to protect the environment so it does not come to harm.

Nature gives and it takes, should some one ever take to much from nature itself i would have alarm bells going of inside my head because of my covenants, and i would do my utmost to stop whatever it is that is harming nature itself, because that is the responsibilities i have been given for the power i have received.

Oh and Gnome is, the earth elemental i formed a covenant with, she is taller than all my other wives and she is both calm and gentle, i not aware if i told you as much, but when i formed a covenant with Sylph i gained the ability to sense the air, for example projectiles or things that displace the air or objects the air travels around, mostly stationary objects like trees and rocks.

Same thing with Undine only it is in the water instead of air.

When i formed my covenant with Gnome i gained the ability to sense the earth, things that send vibrations in the ground for example footsteps or heavy objects being dropped on it.

I can even sense the density of rocks and the purity of metals.

I have been traveling towards the snowy region, it has a very cold climate and has plenty of snow.

My destination, is known as one of the coldest places in the world, a place that is known as the place where even ones heart freezes.

It is for that exact reason i am going there, ice elementals that wield the power of ice and cold. They are the embodiment of winter itself, they are formed in either cold climates or where the powerful energy of an ice queen who tend to rule the cold and snowy places permeate.

The cold the ice elementals emit doesn't rob people of their lives. However, those who have had their hearts chilled by this cold will be overcome with an unbearable feeling of loneliness and isolation, and they'll end up longing for warmth and affection from their partners or anyone of the opposite sex.

It is exactly for that one reason i suspect a ice elemental may be there, as the reputation of the place states that even ones heart freezes should one be subjected to the cold there.

* * *

A month later.

I have reached my destination, well the snowy region is a very large place so saying that i have reached my destination might be a making things out to be to simple, however i have just reached what is known as the cold climb, a small mountain that is said to be impossible to climb because how cold it is. It is one of the coldest places in the whole snowy region and i intend to look for a ice elemental there, so far all i can see is snow, which is not unusual in the snowy region, however i usually can see the trees where the snow is not to thick or even the sky, but not in this snowstorm.

If it was not for Ignis and Shawla keeping me warm, i would have turned back long ago, however i persisted.

I used with Sylphs help, our control over the wind to keep any snow or any harsh winds from blowing right into me as it was to difficult to stop the storm completely, with Undines help i was able to search for anything trudging the snow, as snow is simply frozen water, a little harder to control that liquid water.

Gnome was not of much help here as the ground was buried under a couple meters of snow at the thinnest parts, a fact that upset her and even slightly depressed her.

Before to long we finally sensed something ahead of us, not only was it a humanoid being the monster which we could clearly tell by the demonic energy it emitted, with Undines help we could determine that it was made out of ice as well.

The storm stopped once we got close and i saw that the ice elemental in question, was standing right in front of me as she clearly knew i was coming and wanted to make it impossible for me to miss her.

Her eyes were half lidded and her expression was devoid of any emotion or feeling, if i could not sense her demonic energy i would assume that she was a sculpture made out of ice.

"Are you an Ice elemental" I started the conversation for once, usually i tend to be the quiet one, usually staying quiet until others start the conversation for me, but i knew that if i tried it here that it would have no effect.

"Yes, are you a hero?"

I ask one question and she gives me a answer before she asks me one back? she is at least reasonable.

"No i am not a hero, are you in a relationship of any sort, do you have a husband, or maybe a boyfriend?"

She does not seem to be remotely bothered by this question. Usually even the coldest of monster would find it embarrassing or be slightly abashed if they were to have a partner and have someone else mention it, monsters that are more expressive would be be showing signs of shame or sadness if they would not have a partner, but as a expected she did not care nor did she show any signs of emotion, confirming that she is indeed without a husband, as it is the typical response to the question by a Ice elemental without a partner.

"No i am not in a relationship, why have you come here?"

The answer to that question is a short one.

"For you and your covenant, lets become partners."

Her answer cold and straight to the point.

"No, now go away."

I did actually expect this actually, it is however why i have a backup plan, in the case of her rejecting my offer.

I walked closer to her slowly with both my hands out stretched to my sides.

"You look like you need a hug."

"A hug?"

She was completely confused but made no attempt to stop me from hugging her.

And hug her i did, i had taken of my thick coat before i started approaching her, it was not cold because Ignis was bringing my body temperature up, another thing to note is that my new height made her so much taller than me that she could easily rest her chin on my head. The instant my skin touched her a change appeared, both her eyes widened and she looked at me like i was something unknown, alien and beyond her comprehension.

She stared at me with eyes full of what to her, must be unknown emotion, but to me it was clear as day, i could see the longing, want and a possessiveness in her gaze.

She recovered after a imitating a fish for a minute and laid both her hands on my cheeks, a blush was on her own cheeks and she slowly and shyly brought her face to mine for her first ever kiss.

It was a slow and sweet thing with no tongue, but it heated up after a while, she stopped kissing and started sucking on my face possessively while her hands roamed up and down my body.

We made love quickly afterwards and i could feel the link and covenant forming between us.

I could already feel the devotion and love she had for me, and it scared me.

Never had i felt any of my partners love for me so clearly, it seems with another covenant formed and another bond, my mind has opened up enabling me to feel their emotions on a whole other level, on a scale i have never felt before.

'Please call me, Glacies beloved.' My own ice elemental told me within my own mind as her mouth was much to busy.

After i was done making love with Glacies. Did all my other wives joined in.

It seems even they felt our bond advancing another level and just had to join in.

It was one of the best days in my whole life.

* * *

END

* * *

[[[Questions you may have]]]

Question = [Answer]

Why do you never go out of your way to describe how to protagonist looks like = [You might have noticed i spent more time describing how the bandit leader Eral looks like than the protagonist, it is so one can relate to him more or if someone wants to imagine themselves in his position they might have an easier time doing so.]

Why do you never give the protagonist name. = [Same answer, and the fact that whenever i name people, i tend to choose either to cringe inducing names or to boring, so i refrained from it all together. If you have a good name you want to give him go ahead and pm me.]

Why are your chapters so short and quick. = [It is how i write, normally whenever i write a story i stop after 3 chapters because i simply got to bored to continue, and why i write in such a short fashion? no idea, i really want to be able to stretch out my content for longer. For example, i wanted to have at the very least over 10k words by the time when the protagonist had formed a covenant with Ignis. However if you consider yourself a better writer (easy feat.) and want to adopt this story pm, me. I will not give it to you just because you could do it better however.]

I have found errors and miss-takes. = [pm. me, do take into account that English is not my first or even second language, in fact it is my third one.]

Will you complete this story. = [I will warn you ahead of time, there is a good chance that i will not continue the story, it might simply be for the simple reason that i lacked motivation.]

Is Lescatie a city state or a nation? = [I don't know myself, i imagine that it is a city state that controls the nearby villages and population like a nation.]

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do, pharaoh.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Level 300 = Overpowered hero, the monster lord.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 16 (55) x4 = 284

Power: 15 (60) x4 = 300

Endurance: 15 (60) x6= 450

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (45) x4 = 224

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Gnome's blessing earth body:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma,Int, Agility,luck)

20% resistance to blunt force trauma and attacks of ground based origin.

2x to Strength and endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of ground based origin.

Glacies blessing ice cold.

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to and ice based attacks.

Immunity to cold.

2x to Endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of cold and ice based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	11. Chapter 11

Age 19

Hello again Mister Diary, has it been a while? no?, huh. Not long enough? well that is to bad.

I have to say, after getting properly acquainted with Glacies and forming the covenant, i have to admit that i felt powerful, no not quite, maybe invincible? i cant really put it into words or properly describe how i really felt either.

But the best way to put it would be, let us just say that i feel that nothing was or ever will be beyond me, that freezing the ocean and drying up the world would be doable tasks.

Not that i plan on doing that, as it would take far more time than i am willing to give, and it would be a sure fire way to loose a covenant, if not all of them.

Though there are still some monsters or heroes stronger than me, but if we were to fight i could definitely make them put in some real effort and fight for it.

I have been training you see, to see what my new limitations are. Because of my training, new lakes have been formed as i used Undines power to unleash devastating storms and fired giant water bullets that ripped open the defenseless earth.

With Gnome i have created ravines and small earthquakes, with Sylph i have unleashed compressed wind bombs and created violent tornadoes.

Ignis and i have liquefied rocks and the ground itself with our heat, and then frozen it solid again almost instantly with the help of Glacies.

However even if i am content with the strength i have, i still want to test it, i want an opponent or a sparring partner that can truly test or even push my limits.

Its why i am looking for the bandits that are going to have a gathering up here, I knew there were not going to be any bandit capable of beating me, but perhaps in a large enough number it may prove a challenge, Eral was strong by human standards but he was average by monster standards.

Multiple bandit groups were gathering there and each group had a leader, and each leader was strong enough to keep a group of self interested criminals in line.

Why they are gathering i still did not know, as i had not been able to acquire that information from the bandits i had questioned.

Though i had asked them politely, maybe i should not ask them so politely next time.

* * *

A week later.

I have found a group of bandits and i have been following them from a distance for a few days, From their casual conversations and by the direction they are traveling i believe that i have been able to deduce their destination. They most likely have been heading towards one of the old and abandoned forts in the snowy region, the fort itself had been constructed so it could not only hold a small garrison of soldiers, but to protect the iron mines that had been nearby.

Had been, as in the mines ran out of Iron some half a century ago, so it has been abandoned ever since.

I however continued to follow the group in case i was wrong, however i was not, as eventually we reached the fort itself and i could see more than a few hundred tents set up outside, probably because not everyone had room inside. For once in my life i felt some genuine excitement, maybe even the slightest bit of fear, the amount of people that were there was maybe in the thousands. I could not even begin to accurately guess, even with Sylphs help i could not count the amount of people displacing and moving withing the air itself.

The gathering included Lescaties 4 biggest bandit groups and many more smaller ones, even if they were all bandits i could clearly tell that there was some distance between some groups, as some of tents were set up together some distance away from the others.

I made my way to the towards the large gate that the fort had, although i was not trying to draw attention to myself i was not avoiding attention or sneaking in either, it really did not matter to me if i made myself inside through the use of violence. Walking between the tents and the many bandits it seemed most were content to ignore me believing me to be another bandit, some gave me odd or angry stares, some i believe recognized me, as their stares when they caught sight of me were frightened and they made sure to avoid me.

I made it to the gate no problem, only knocking down 3 bandits whom had tried to knock me of my feet on purpose by walking into me.

Although some bandits nearby gave me curious looks when it happened as they were clearly surprised, the bandits whom walked into to me and landed flat on their asses were dragged of by the ones whom recognized me before they could start anything they would later regret.

The gate itself was wide open, clearly the bandits most likely did not want to trouble themselves by opening and closing it repeatedly, so they simply kept it open.

At the gate i meet two guards whom i think i recognized but could quite not, The guard to the left was an unremarkable man who i think i have meet before and the one to the right was Fat, they clearly recognized me as they were both frightened stiff.

"One has to be a bandit boss to advance." The unremarkable man to the left said, giving the other bandit a frightened stare.

"But you clearly arr, so ya may entarrrr." The fat one to my right said staring at me with slight panic.

I was not sure if they believed i was a bandit boss or if they both were to frightened to deny me entry, but i was glad i got to proceed inside anyways.

"I almost pissed my pants." i caught the unremarkable man say before they left my hearing range.

"I did, arr." The fat one responded depressed.

Once inside i was quickly greeted by another man who was waiting for me, he greeted me and lead me inside where the meeting would take place whilst i was walking with the man he spoke.

"The meeting is already in session, however i doubt you have missed anything important."

"Do you know me?" I asked him.

"No, but no one who is not a leader or important to the meeting itself is not let inside by the guards. I have been instructed to guide all who enter to the meeting room."

I asked no further questions and let him lead the way.

Eventually we arrived at a large closed door where i could hear voices from, i assumed the meeting was taking place there.

My guide opened the door for me and held it open so i could step inside, once i stepped through he closed it behind me.

No one seemed to pay any attention to me and i could tell that some quite powerful individuals were inside, they all seemed to be listening intently to a single bandit leader whom was standing on a table so he could be both seen and heard.

It seemed i had entered in the middle of his speech so i was not fully aware of what subject that he was talking about, but i was content to wait until he was done speaking before i would start knocking heads.

I am not as rude as to kick their asses while they are in the middle of a meeting.

"It is for this reason we must band together! not only should we be better than this! we should unite under a single leader. We all were once men, beset by miss-fortune that set us on this path, we were hunted for the crime of doing what we had to do in order to survive!"

The leader he is talking about is probably himself.

And the miss-fortune?

Hunted?

Are they talking about me?

Holly fucking shit, uniting against a common enemy that is me.

Fuck it really sounds like it.

I finally noticed another fact that i had been somehow unaware of, the one speaking, i knew him, he was pink haired and short bandit, it was Eral.

"Fuck you!"

A voice interrupted Erals passionate speech, a big and burly bandit stood up, who had been sitting next to what i assume is a pirate who was here for some reason as he had both peg leg and had a hook.

"I aint takin no orders from no one, if someone wants to be the boss of me! he has to prove himself stronger! and i aint scared of nuthing either."

Different people voiced their agreement with various responses ranging from upbeat "Yeah!" to a solemn "Aye." were heard.

"Yeah, if he really was a boss worth following he would be here, then he would beat us up for even being dumb enough to suggest he is not capable of leading us!"

Someone said.

What!?

Eral to my horror, turned his head slowly to me and gave me a smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Haa, well, that can be arranged, no one would be allowed to or will refuse his authority should he beat you all up?"

Eral asked them while looking intently at me.

I myself was shaking my head vigorously at him and mouthing "No." quietly and repeatedly. I did plan on beating them all up, but i did not want to become some criminal lord over a bandit empire by doing it!.

"HA!, if he beats us all up he is without a doubt our boss!"

"Alright. everyone turn your head towards the person by the door."

Everyone did as Eral suggested and turned their heads toward me.

"haa~ Meet your new lord and master." Eral said fully satisfied.

Maybe if i hit them hard enough they will all forget what happened in this room.

it is worth a try at the very least.

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do, pharaoh.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Level 300 = Overpowered hero, the monster lord.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 17 (55) x4 = 288

Power: 16 (60) x4 = 304

Endurance: 15 (60) x6= 450

Charisma: 8

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (45) x4 = 224

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Gnome's blessing earth body:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma,Int, Agility,luck)

20% resistance to blunt force trauma and attacks of ground based origin.

2x to Strength and endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of ground based origin.

Glacies blessing ice cold.

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to and ice based attacks.

Immunity to cold.

2x to Endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of cold and ice based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	12. Chapter 12

Whew, you would not believe the amount of trouble, or the size of my headache i have not so recently had to suffer through.

You probably were able to put the pieces together on what was going to go down if you had read what i wrote in my last entry, but if you did not, lets just say i have recently become the leader of Lescaties criminal underworld.

I mean, i really did not want to, but the bandits just appointed me their leader no matter how much i did not want to. It feels that the events that have been going down have not only had me as in the center unintentionally but it also feels like i have been a spectator watching the most bizarre of plays happen right in front of me, with me as the lead role.

Here is the short version of what happened.

Lescaties more criminal elements had a large meeting, in this meeting the biggest bandit groups participated with some pirates and smugglers attending as well.

They were trying to band together, and because i beat all of the leaders up i was appointed their leader.

I am now the leader of one of the biggest criminal empire ever established in Lescatie.

Probably is going to be one of the shortest lived as well.

This group has 5 of the biggest bandit groups making up the majority of its forces, with the various bandit leaders as commanders of them, it also has a large merchant fleet used for smuggling goods and another pirate fleet for doing piracy stuff, lead by the peg leg pirate with a hook.

The Order or Lescatie had been trying their best to wipe them out so they had banded together.

Lescatie wants more ships, so they are trying to seize any ship they can get their hands on, captain hooks fleet is considerable, he has been attacked before, so he is definitely at risk, i am not really sure of his name, but that is what i will call him.

The bandits were harassing Lescaties soldiers who were trying to move their stolen goods they were seizing from the local villages.

Now all these groups had banded together under some no name, me.

Well the bandits were aware that i existed before i came here, i had been beating them black and blue long before i came here.

Anyway.

I know that no criminal element that exists or will ever exist, will never truly disappear, no matter how much you try to wipe it out, it will always be there in some form or another.

Crime cannot be destroyed no matter how much one tries, so long as there is anything to be gained or profited from crime, then there will always be those who will commit it.

However banditry, piracy and smuggling those are things that can be directed.

And that is what i intend to do, i intend to rob and harass the order, and sell and smuggle goods to the downtrodden villages.

Eral and some of the other leaders set to work and started planning quickly, glad to have someone giving them a goal to work towards.

Before we knew it we had somehow constructed what seemed to be a working plan, go to Ares orn port, as it currently held Lescaties only present combat worthy naval defense fleet, burn that fleet down and in doing so we would give captain hook free reign to smuggle goods to us, and free reign to harass the ships that are importing the goods Lescatie is receiving.

Then we would go west with the bandit groups towards Lescatie, and harass its most traveled roads.

Stopping any goods from getting into Lescatie.

* * *

A month later.

We were soon arriving at Ares orn port, Lescaties largest port for ship construction and repair. There was a lack of soldiers, as we saw very few patrolling the roads, however we avoided them either way, it seemed that Lescatie was lacking in manpower, with the majority of its forces abroad, and with its local forces elsewhere forcing the nearby villages to pay heavy taxes to support its war effort.

We had set up camp a few kilometers from Ares orn, putting together the last minute preparations for our attack and getting some rest.

Some 1500 bandits would attack the city and the local garrison the next night in one massive wave while another 200 would set the fleet on fire.

I myself was taking a stroll, hoping to get some time for myself and my monster companions before i went back to get some sleep.

I was about a half an hours walk away from camp when Sylph alerted me.

'We are surrounded.' i noticed it and another thing as well, i was surrounded by demonic signatures.

Looking up in a tree where i sensed the largest signature i saw a particularly dark shadow, it was completely ink black and i would not have noticed it if Sylph had not alerted me.

The black ink like shadow receded, as the monster it was hiding from me no doubt was now aware that i knew it was here.

I meet the eyes of what i knew was a Kunoichi, she had smaller wings than a succubus would have but a powerful looking tail.

The other signatures i sensed were probably Kunoichi as well.

Their wings have atrophied, but compared to the succubus their physical abilities are extremely high, and they excel at swift, agile movement. Their long, slender, yet powerful tail isn't just used for binding and carrying their prey, it also serves as a grappling hook, allowing them to freely move on walls and ceilings.

"Why are you here."

I asked, the Kunoichi gave me no reply, intent on trying to read me like a book with her eyes and stayed silent giving nothing away.

"Did Druella send you.

I saw a twitch, i had suspected that Druella had a tight leash on almost all monsters nearby Lescatie, no doubt Druella wanted to get rid of me if she sent Kunoichi, but i did not know why?

I was not working against monsters to my knowledge.

"You are to much of a wild card and you present a risk."

Ah. Now i know, if i burn down this fleet Lescatie might recall some of its forces to deal with me because it does not currently have to manpower to oppose me.

If Lescatie recalls it's forces the plans that Druella has for Lescatie might be thrown completely of the rail.

I however did not care, Druella wanted a conquest without risk, if it meant leaving hundreds to die from starvation the taxation was causing she was willing to do it.

She wanted to attack Lescatie at its absolute weakest, when almost all of its forces were abroad, when almost all of its resources were exhausted.

I however was willing to take the risk, i was going to do my best to save the people even if it meant putting the future and the lives of thousands at risk.

"I will not come quietly."

The Kunoichi stared at me and said. "My name is Shion." She looked towards to the other trees and before giving the other Kunoichi a clear order.

"Commence the attack."

* * *

END

* * *

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Level 1 = what a 3 year old can do.

Level 10 = What a professional athlete can do. (peak human performance)

Level 25 = What a weak hero can do. (beyond human peak performance)

Level 50 = What a average hero can do.

Level 75 = What a strong hero or average lilim can do, pharaoh.

Level 100 = What a demon lord can do.

Level 200 = Powerful lilim.

Level 300 = Overpowered hero, the monster lord.

Name: (Unknown)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Occupation: wanderer, adventurer.

History: A reincarnated human from our world but now a incubus, whom desires not to become a mere walking sex toy.

Personality: Quiet.

Quirks: Gets lost in thought.

Stat: Normal (Perk) Multiplier =in-total.

(I multiply last here.)

Strength: 17 (55) x4 = 288

Power: 17 (60) x4 = 308

Endurance: 15 (60) x6= 450

Charisma: 8

Intelligence: 12

Agility: 11 (45) x4 = 224

Luck: 5

Perks

Incubus Body:

(5 points to Power and Endurance.)

2x to Power and Endurance.

Ignis blessing infernal power:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

50% resistance to heat and flame based attacks.

2x to Power.

2x effectiveness to abilities of fire and heat based origin.

Sylphs blessing like the wind:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to wind based attacks, and damage from falling.

2x to Agility.

2x effectiveness to abilities of wind based origin.

Undines blessing clear water:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to water based attacks.

2x to Agility.

Can move quickly in water.

Can breathe in water.

2x effectiveness to abilities of water based origin.

Gnome's blessing earth body:

(10 points to every stat except Charisma,Int, Agility,luck)

20% resistance to blunt force trauma and attacks of ground based origin.

2x to Strength and endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of ground based origin.

Glacies blessing ice cold.

(10 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

20% resistance to and ice based attacks.

Immunity to cold.

2x to Endurance.

2x effectiveness to abilities of cold and ice based origin.

Ittan-momen silk touch:

(5 points to every stat except Charisma, Intelligence, luck.)

Can float.

Can slow the flow of blood from open injuries.

2x to strength

10% Immunity to magic based attacks.


	13. Chapter 13

Lescatie have not only have increased the amount of tax they take, but also in increasing frequency.

The thing is Lescatie really does not own these villages, they do not govern them nor do they protect them. Lescatie has been forcing them to pay tribute or "Taxes" for the "protection" they provide.

Lescatie offers them no protection, and they have also imposed restrictions on the villages.

They may not own an army.

They have no freedom of religion.

They pay taxes to a foreign nation that does not provide anything for them.

The neighboring villages have not been able to do anything about it though, Lescatie is to powerful but to some relief they had been surprisingly lenient on the amount of tax they take.

Not anymore.

I hope the villages who have been plagued by the Order and Lescatie will rise up against them with me, although i find it unlikely. Lescatie has a large army, and many heroes, they might respond to this attack quicker than i realized.

But that army is not here, those heroes are not here.

This is why i intend to cause as much damage to Lescatie before they are recalled, before they can react.

We have burned Ares orn port, we destroyed their fleet.

We are conducting raids on the villages closest to Lescatie who are loyal to the Order, taking their wheat and poisoning their wells before we leave.

After that we destroyed every bridge that was close and lead to Lescatie itself, we have torn up their roads as well, an easy feat with Gnome.

I am guessing you have already figured it out, but Shion and her Kunoichi had failed.

I was to powerful, i had received training to be of use when conducting combat and warfare, to fight and to lead.

She had received training to conduct assassinations, kidnapping and sabotage.

In a fight against me she was at a disadvantage when she did not have the element of surprise.

I was not either as outnumbered as they though i was, they though i was alone when in reality i have had 6 monster with me all the time.

Ignis, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Glacies and Shawla.

Only the city of Lescatie itself has been untouched by our raids so far, however every village, garrison, mine or outpost that are loyal to Lescatie has been attacked, some even destroyed.

It pains me to cause so much destruction, however we are at war.

On one side there are those of Lescatie and the Order who support the campaign against monsters even when it is hurting ourselves.

On the other there are those who do not want to be involved in a pointless war no more, who have been forced to participate and pay for a war they never wanted.

Some will say this is the day the Lescatie civil war started, however those who rose against Lescatie were never part of it to begin with, in actuality it is a war declared by hundreds of villages banding together to fight a larger threat, one that has been oppressing them for countless decades.

Lescatie.

With the help of my bandits we have been recruiting manpower for this cause, we have taken back much of the supplies stolen by Lescatie.

However to fight a war i needed to give the men joining me for this cause some proper training, although at first i thought i had to set Eral to this task, i was given unexpected aid from another source.

Shion after her defeat has pledged herself to me, she offered to recruit Salamanders from across the sea to train this army.

All we needed was ships to get them here, ships Captain hook could provide.

* * *

END

* * *

[[[I will be gone for a week and unable to update this story because of it, i might not even write in this story ever again. Who knows?]]]


End file.
